The Mistletoe Mission
by Cathedra1
Summary: CCcorp has a new quest centered around the holidays, which Haseo joins. Things begin to get weird when he finds out a perk with the quest involving mistletoe. A LOT of pairings, most of which cracktastic. Some swears.


A/N: Prepare for EXTREEEEEEEME OOC holiday fun. Hastily written, so excuse the spelling issues and all.  
Pairings!  
EndrancexHaseo  
OvanxHaseo  
AtolixHaseo  
PixKuhn  
EndrancexOvan…?  
Plus like a million more that are just hinted at.

**You have one unread message.**

Haseo accessed his mail, wondering who was mailing him. He selected the unread message, and inside it said:

**Sender:** _CC Corporation_

**Subject:** _Notice: New Quest_

Dear Haseo,

Thank you for your regular patronage of "The World."

This is to inform you that there is a new quest available at the quest shop. Everyone 15 or older is invited to attend this special quest, which will be available for only today and tomorrow. This is a solo quest, and you may only try for the prize once.

-----------------------------------

If you are not sure why you received this email, please  
contact our customer center. We apologize for the  
inconvenience.

'_A new quest?'_ Thought Haseo as he logged into the world. '_I've never done a quest that involves one person. Oh well, it should be easier that way.'_

He warped into Mac Anu, donning his Xth form extension, and started running to the quest shop. As he jogged along he listened to the chatter going on. Ever since the whole incident with Cubia, all he really did on the world was participate in quests, because everything else seemed pretty pointless.

"Do you think the quest has anything to do with the holidays?"

"15 or older? How unfair! I want to participate!"

"I heard that there's a one-of-a-kind weapon given to the winner of the quest."

Apparently he wasn't the only one who'd gotten that message. He vaguely wondered what the one-of-a-kind weapon was offered. Well, whatever it was, Haseo was going to make sure that he was the one who got it. He made his way over to the quest shop, where he met the NPC. It was just as secretive about the contest of the quest, but it told him that there'd be moderators to give him the details. Haseo accepted the quest, which gave him the area words: Δ Ethical Engaging Sin Realm

Haseo found the keywords pretty funny, but warped to the area anyways.

The area was like nothing he'd seen before. It was like a forest area, but everything was covered with snow, and there were random clumps of leaves hanging in the air. "What the heck?" He said, looking around. The NPC said there'd be a moderator there to give him further instructions, so he looked for him, whoever he was. He wondered if the moderator would me difficult to spot out.

"Haseo?" Said a familiar voice. He whirled around to see Pi standing behind him. Except the outfit didn't look exactly like Pi. She wore a hat similar to the one Santa wore, except it was about ten times as long and looked more like 2 hats sewed together. He figure it was to accommodate the massive amount of hair she had. Also, her costume was fairly normal except that it was accented with white fur at the edges.

"Er.. P-Pi?" he sputtered incredulously.

"Yeah it's me." She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

He looked at the ground. "W-well... you look a bit like a stripper." He admitted.

"Hmph. I'm actually more covered than I usually am you know." She said.

He shrugged. "Well, it's something about the fur. Wait, how did you get your outfit to change?"

She sighed, "All moderators for this event have to have their outfits changed to look a bit more 'festive'."

"You're the moderator for this event?"

"I'm _a_ moderator for this event, yes. Since I'm a system administrator it's my duty." She said, bitterly. "Anyways, I wouldn't have expected you to participate in an event like this."

"What do you mean?"

She fiddled with her glasses. "You don't know?"

He crossed his arms and said, "They didn't tell us anything in the E-mail _or_ at the quest shop. They said you had to tell us further instructions."

"That was stupid of CCcorp. Great, now we're going to have a bunch of defenseless little girls…" she muttered under her breath. "Well, I guess I'll tell you." She put out her arm and a text box appeared in front of it.

In a very rehearsed manner, she said, "Welcome to the Holiday quest, 'The Mistletoe Mission.' This quest works like any other area, you must complete the levels in order to get the special item at the end. There is also another way to get items in this quest, which is why it is called 'The Mistletoe Mission.'"

"Mistletoe? As in the things where you stand under and then you get _kissed?!_" He yelled.

Pi huffed. "I was getting to that, don't interrupt." She spat. "Anyways, what makes this quest special is the Mistletoe distributed around the area. If you walk underneath one of these, you are trapped until someone kisses you."

"What sort of an idiot came up with that?!" He yelled out.

"I don't know, some westerner no doubt." She replied, seeming to think the idea was just as stupid as he thought.

"Well there's no way that I'm participating in this!" He said, crossing his arms.

"That's fine. It's just you can only log onto this area once, and this will be your only chance to get that weapon." She said.

'_The only chance…?'_ "How good is this weapon?"

"It's one of the best in the game." She replied boredly.

"Alright fine!" He yelled angrily. "I'll participate in this stupid game!" He said trudging along, muttering. Suddenly he found himself frozen in place. "What the-?"

"Weren't you listening?" Said Pi, sounding somewhat amused. "Look up."

He saw that he'd ended up right below a sprig of Mistletoe. "Oh what the hell." He said angrily, and then remembered the only way he could get out. Feeling utterly mortified, he said "Mm.. Pi? C-can you get me out of this?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You said I have to get kissed in order to get out of this. I don't want it to be weird or anything, but can you just…?" He said, feeling himself blushing deeply. It felt so weird to be asking the "old hag" to give him a kiss.

"Moderators can't participate in the event." She said.

"W-what?" He said standing here, dumbfounded. _Great_. He'd just made an utter fool out of himself only to find that it'd do him no good. Feeling suddenly very irritated, he started to shoot at the mistletoe above him.

"It won't do you any good now. You can only destroy those when you're out of the force-field." She said, smirking.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself!" He spat. Other players were starting to arrive, and Pi put up the notice board for everyone to see. He could hear some girls sounding absolutely enthralled, while other people had the same reaction that he did. He decided that he should stand up as if nothing was going on so no 'emperor fangirls' would take this opportunity.

"I suppose I can let you out just this once." Said Pi, and Haseo was immediately able to move again. To not take any chances he shot down the mistletoe and started to walk along deeper into the area.

"Hello, Haseo!" said a deep voice in his ear. He turned around and was met by a grinning face with the eyes concealed by a pair of orange sunglasses.

"O-ovan!" Haseo jumped back, seeing the last person he expected. "I didn't expect to see you here, out of all people."

The main straightened up and replied, "Why not?"

"You do know what this quest is about, right?"

"Of course! I wanted to actually play the game like a regular player for once. And now that I have both arms, I can have a lot more fun than I usually have."

Haseo shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Oh, look out-"

But it was too late. Ovan had ended up getting trapped underneath one of the sprigs of mistletoe. "Oh my, would you look at this." He said sounding as amused as ever. Then he looked at Haseo, keeping that creepy smile on his face and bending to eyelevel. "Oh, Haseo would you be so kind as to free me?"

Haseo felt himself turn very red. "No way!"

Ovan's smile faded and turned into a pout. "No? Alright then." He extended his arm behind himself, and seemed to pull someone out of thin air and pressed her face to his lips. That person happened to be Atoli.

Her face turned the color of a tomato, as she was held in Ovan's arm with her feet dangling off the ground. "Mr. Ovan?" She said timidly.

"Atoli!" Said Haseo, feeling a twinge of anger. "What the hell, Ovan?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He said, continuing to smile and hold Atoli under his arm. "It's only part of the quest, Haseo."

"But her? Honestly, I thought you had at least a little bit of class Ovan! Do you even have any idea how old she is?!" He said angrily. What was that guy, a pedophile or something? Her character even looked young, so why would he assume that she'd be older?

He cocked his head. "It's just a quest, Haseo. Don't get so worked up."

Haseo was fuming. "Okay, whatever." He said, and trudged off from the scene.

"Mr. Ovan, can you please let me down?" Said Atoli, confused by the entire situation.

"Oh, sorry about that Atoli." Said the man and he let the girl on the ground.

She bowed, still looking very flustered. "What was that all about, I mean why did you…" she babbled looking around.

"It's exactly as I said, just part of the event. Nothing more, nothing less." He explained. "It's just a game, right? It's nothing personal, I promise. Besides, check your inventory." Atoli did so, and saw that there was a piece of equipment there that wasn't there before. "You get something each time that you free someone or get freed from the mistletoe." He said.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey." He said, kneeling down to her height. "Will you help me?"

"Help… you?" Said the girl. She hardly knew the man, and he was already being so forward. "In what way?"

"I want to annoy Haseo."

"How?"

"I want to trap him underneath some mistletoe so it's impossible for him to finish without getting a kiss."

"Why would you want to do that?" Asked Atoli.

Ovan shrugged in response. "Will you help.?"

Atoli thought it over for a minute. "Alright then." She said after a minute.

"Good!" said Ovan. He pulled her off the ground, and put her on his back. She squeaked as he hoisted her into a more comfortable position. Then, with Atoli riding on him piggyback style, they went off in search of Haseo.

-

Endrance warped into the area, and took in the scenery. He found it all very beautiful, and wondered what the whole quest was about. He'd tried to short mail Haseo earlier, but it'd said that Haseo was participating in a quest where no mail was allowed in or out of the area. It wasn't Endrance's normal style to partake in such things, but in order to be with his dear Haseo.

There was a message board, and it explained about a quest involving getting trapped under mistletoe and having someone kiss you to let you out.

Wait… someone has to kiss you to free you? What a stroke of fate. Perhaps quests weren't as pointless as he had thought them to be. With that, he dashed off into the forest in search of Haseo.

After Endrance was out of sight, another character with long blue hair warped in. When he read the board however, the man chuckled. The character, Kuhn, also found this event to be a wonderful opportunity. Instead of being like most of the players so far, he purposefully stepped underneath some mistletoe.

"Oh no!" he said in a mock surprised voice. "I am stuck here, and the only way for me to get free is to be kissed! Whatever shall I do?" He said dramatically, and looked over at he festive-looking moderator. "Oh, dear damsel, would you be so kind as to free me from this prison with a kiss from your fine lips?" He said, over dramatically.

The woman looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nice try, but moderators can't partake in the quests they look after. I'm just here to stop any creepy men from trying to hook up with small girls."

He fell over onto the ground upon this news. "What do you mean you can't partake? Not even a little bit?" He pleaded, returning to his normal way of speaking.

"Not at all, I'm just here to keep people like you in line."

Kuhn furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by that?" At that point a couple of skimpily dressed girls walked by. Unable to resist, Kuhn grinned and said, "Would any of your fine young ladies be willing to free me from this curse?" Of course one of them did so, and as soon as the two girls left Pi yanked his hair so hard that he fell over onto the ground.

"That's what I mean by that." She said, sneering angrily at him.

-

'_So far so good…'_ Thought Haseo, as he shot down another bit of mistletoe off the ceiling. He'd been able to avoid getting caught thus far, and wasn't planning to do so in the near future. '_I just have to finish this stupid quest, and then I can log off and avoid the world for a while_'.

In the area directly behind him there were two characters spying on his every move. "It looks like he's shooting down all of the mistletoe." Said Atoli.

"Hmm, yes that may be a problem." Commented Ovan, who still was able to carry around Atoli on his back with little difficulty.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked the healer, knowing that the man probably already had a plan made up in his mind.

"Well, we just have to force him underneath one." Said the man as if it were obvious. "I know you're anti-PKing, put are you okay with acting like one?"

Understanding his plan, she nodded her head. Ovan bounced her up a little to get a better hold of her legs before following Haseo deeper into the area. They were stopped suddenly, and Ovan found that he couldn't move anymore. He looked up and saw there was a sprig of mistletoe where Haseo had previously shot one down. "Oh, it looks like they regenerate." He said to himself. "No matter." He reached his hand upwards and bent his head back, taking another kiss from Atoli as they continued on.

"Oh, now I see why you needed me." Said the girl, as they continued once more.

-

Silabus warped into the area, wondering what the big deal was about. "I wonder why they'd make a quest where you'd have to be fifteen or older to participate." He said to himself. He intended to originally skip the whole thing, but Gaspard insisted that Silabus would go, seeing how he himself couldn't. He noticed that though it was a normal sized area, there were many girls just hanging about the opening area.

He walked along before freezing. "What the…? Is did my computer freeze?" He tried smashing buttons, but his character didn't seem to be doing anything. "Oh well, it can't be that important to complete this quest." He shrugged, and rebooted his computer.

Four girls ran headfirst into each other, each one trying to kiss the brunette boy who had been standing there seconds before.

-

Haseo heard a battle cry from behind him. He turned around on his heel, wielding his guns waiting for his opponent. He stumbled in surprise when he saw whom it was coming after him. "Ovan…? _Atoli_?" He shouted in complete bewilderment. Before he could say anything more however, the gunner raised his sword and swiped at Haseo.

"W-What are you doing!?" He screamed at the two, switching to his broadsword in an attempt to defend himself.

Ovan continued so strike at him keeping a straight face. Haseo continued to stay on the defensive, not wanting at the man one more time in his life. "Atoli! What's going on?!" He yelled out.

The girl didn't seem to respond to him either, and even she went on the offensive side. This was too unlike them, there was no way that those two would attack him unexpectedly without some form of explanation. Could they be infected by some sort of new virus? There didn't seem to be any other logical explanation, other than a sudden change of heart.

'_Maybe I just have to snap them out of it.' _He switched over to offensive, and dealt a massive blow on Ovan. The man stumbled back for a second before Heard someone cry, "Repth!" '_Great. Now not only does he have to deal with the gunner, but I need to deal with a cleric as well.'_ He thought grimly. It felt bad to be doing this to his friends, but it looked like he had no choice.

He dashed towards the Cleric, pulling back his sword for another blow. Before he could make any contact a shot from the gunner hit him square in the stomach. He was knocked back a few feet before he finally hit the ground. Haseo stood back up in a battle stance, but was horrified to learn that he could no longer move. He looked up and saw that he was caught under one of the sprigs of mistletoe. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath. He was trapped there, trapped and at the mercy of his former comrades. He braced himself preparing for the worst when he heard a chuckle.

"Good job, Atoli." Said the man.

"Thank you, Mr. Ovan." Said the girl, bowing her head.

"Wait, what's going on?" Said Haseo, now utterly confused. _Nothing_ was making any sense today.

"We were just playing a joke on you." Said Ovan, putting away his gun. "You can come out now."

"Well that wasn't a very funny joke." Said Haseo darkly, and he put away his weapon as well. "I thought you guys were infected by-" He stopped, seeing how he was trapped. "Oh, I'm stuck." He said nonchalantly.

Ovan grinned, and so did Atoli, except she did so more sheepishly.

And then it finally dawned on Haseo. "That's what you were doing?! What the hell, Ovan!"

Ovans face made another mock-pout. "Atoli had as much to do with this as I did, why did you only blame me?"

"Because I know for a_fact_ that it was you who planned this whole thing!" He said angrily. "Now how am I going to get out of here?"

"Isn't that obvious? I thought you knew the rules of this quest, Haseo." And then, baring his teeth he clarified, "A kiss."

If it weren't for the barrier, Haseo would have punched him in the face. "I hate you."

"Hate is such a strong word, Haseo." Replied the man. "But that still doesn't fix the problem at hand. You're stuck, the only way out is with a kiss, and the only ones around are… _us._" He said, also indicating the girl behind him.

She started to blush profusely. Before Haseo could retort, an all too familiar voice rang out behind them.

"Haha!"

There was a flash of gold, and suddenly a heavily armored character landed in the midst of the scene. When Haseo realized who it was, he threw up a little in his mouth.

"Never fear, for it is I, Piros the Third, coming to save the day!" The man spun around and pointed a finger into the air before flashing his sparkling teeth.

Haseo brought his palm to his face. "Piros, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, he with the fair eyes? Do you not see the magnificent scenery around here? It was I who created such beauty, such splendor! Do you not see how each polygon forms together to create a perfect work of art?" He said dramatically. "Why are you not admiring this loveliness, ye of fair eyes?"

'_Of all people at all times, WHY did it have to be him?_'

"Oh, but of course! The event! Oh, you must have gotten yourself stuck underneath some mistletoe, waiting for someone to free you with a kiss. I wish nothing more in the world to free you-"

"**No thank you.**"

"-If only moderators were allowed to participate!" finished the man. Haseo noticed that Piros the Third's outfit had changed just slightly, with a Christmas had perched upon his head.

"But, a man couldn't kiss you to get you out, could they?"

"What do you mean? Of course they can! We have no discrimination here on _The World_!" Said Piros the Third, sounding very enthusiastic

Ovan grinned upon this news. "Farewell, he of fair eyes!" Exclaimed Piros before vaulting off in another direction. Haseo noticed Natsume run after him; apparently she'd been trying to catch up with him the whole time.

"So, who will you pick, me or Atoli?"

Haseo was fuming. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ovan?"

"I-it's okay Haseo." Piped up Atoli. "You can choose Ovan if you really want."

"What are you implying?!" He shot at her. Ovan was still looking very amused at the situation, watching as the two argued with each other.

"Well, you know the obvious choice would be the girl… but I guess that would be really horrible if you had to kiss me." She said, sounding utterly heartbroken.

"No!" he said, exasperated. "It's not that! It's just… well it's _really_ awkward and uncomfortable. It's not that I don't like you but…" He was gesturing madly trying to explain his point without hurting her feelings. He was interrupted, however, when Ovan swept him up in his arms and planted a kiss on Haseo's lips.

"W-w-" He sputtered, still pressed against Ovan's body. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He finally said, and ran off with his face the shade of dark crimson.

Ovan simply laughed. "My my, this was quite the event, wasn't it… Haseo?"

-

Endrance had found himself stuck for the third time in ten minutes. He decided that he should really be more careful; he was running into mistletoe a lot. Each time some girl (and once a guy) would eagerly kiss him to let him out of course, but they were each wasting time for him to reach his precious Haseo. He waited for another passerby to let him free, but apparently he was so far in the dungeon there was no one else.

He sighed and sat down, waiting for the time when someone would walk by. To his joy, however, a familiar Adept Rogue came dashing by.

"Oh, Haseo!" He cried out in his normal airy tone. Endrance wasn't sure how he'd manage to get ahead of the boy, but he couldn't be more pleased. "I'm trapped here!"

"Good luck with that!" He yelled passing by Endrance, not even giving him a second glance.

Endrance sat there dumbfounded. "H-haseo?" _What had just happened?_ Then he noticed his vision was suddenly met by another face. It was a character with blue hair and orange sunglasses.

Before Endrance could ask the man anything, he whispered in Endrance's ear, "Run to him."

Without giving it a second thought, Endrance followed the man's command, and saw him grinning wildly as Endrance proceeded into the next room.

-

_The World_ home page appeared on the screen of Shino Nanao's computer. She was about to click on it when she received a phone call.

"Hello?"

It was her parents, and they wanted to invite her over to spend a special Christmas with them, since she'd awoken from her coma in time to share it. Shino agreed, and hung up the phone. Since she wasn't going to log on, she exited _The World's_ title screen and shut off her computer.

"It's not like I'd be missing anything." She told herself.


End file.
